Kronos' Sleepover
by Anna C. Poseidon
Summary: What happens when Kronos has a sleepover? Read this to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: As you will see, Kronos is very out of character. This is on purpose.**

Kronos' Sleepover Party

Percy's POV

I was in my cabin in Camp Half-Blood, sleeping peacefully, when I was woken by a screeching horn sounding in my ear. I jumped. "WHO DID THAT!" I yelled. "Time to party, demigods!" said a voice. I looked up and saw Kronos leaning over me, a big grin on his face. "Time for MY party, I should say. I'm having a sleepover!" I sat up. " Kronos, are you feeling all-WOAH!" Kronos was dressed in light pink skinny jeans, a deep purple hoodie and light purple T-shirt, and his scythe was covered in hot pink glitter. " I know, I'm so dazzling right? But in my opinion, Im feeling a little more WOW, not WOAH." Kronos replied, clearly pleased. " Well get up then, demigod! We have no time to waste!" I got up and got dressed and met him outside.

Annabeth's POV

Me and Thalia came out to join up with Percy where we would wait for the rest of the campers. The news of Kronos' party had spread through the camp already. We reached Percy and warily said hello to Kronos, who then raced off to wake up the other campers. "Hi Percy", I said. His eyes were wide and blank and stood without acknowledging us. "I think Percy's in a state of shock", Thalia laughed. " Kronos catch you by surprise?" Percy nodded absent-mindedly.

A few hours later we were all in Kronos' apartment. "Welcome to my place guys!", He said merrily.

On the walls were pictures of ancient Greek battles, each one including Kronos. The odd thing was, in every picture, Kronos was dressed In hot pink robes and holding his glittering scythe. "It's game time guys!" Said Kronos. He conjured a Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey board and placed a blindfold around his eyes. He lunged forward blindly and pinned the donkey's tail right in the center of its eye. Kronos took off his blindfold. " I win!" he exclaimed. I was about to protest that he hadn't won, that he needed to get the tail on its butt, but Grover beat me to it. " That's not the right place!" He bleated. Kronos turned, his smile fading from his face. Then his face turned tomato red and he thundered, " WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU STUPID GOAT? OF COURSE I WIN!" He banged his fist on a table like a little boy having a temper tantrum and then pointed at Grover. In an instant Grover was a pile of dust. Kronos smiled again.

Thalia's POV

" Movie time!" yelled Kronos. I groaned. In a moment I had turned to dust beside Grover.

Percy's POV

" The movie we are gonna watch is… High School Musical!" Kronos said. We all sat down and ate popcorn while Kronos made Travis turn on the movie. Throughout the movie, Kronos sniffled and cried at a few slightly sad moments, then laughed hysterically at parts that weren't very funny.

Now it was time for sleeping, and Kronos had already turned Travis Stoll to dust for trying to go to sleep. He thought that "sleeping time" meant set up your sleeping bag, put down your pillow, say goodnight, and then start playing hide-and-seek in the sleeping bags (the sleeping bags were magical so the inside was huge). "GOT YOU!" Kronos yelled as he grabbed my foot. I yanked it away from him and scurried deep inside Kronos' sleeping bag, which of course was coloured hot pink. I dug through it until I came out into a clearing. I was confused. I looked around. Everywhere, the walls were covererd in vines which only just hid the pink covers beyond. There were birds fluttering, trees growing, and flowers blooming. And in the center of the room was..." Pan! what are you doing in Kronos' sleeping bag?!" I asked. " Didn't you know I was invited to this sleepover? And so was Typhon here, and Porphyrion, and Medusa! I looked across to the other side of the room. there was Medusa, luckily wearing sunglasses, and Porphyrion and Typhon were in a very tall section of the room. They smiled and waved. Behind me, the sleeping bag rustled, and there appeared Kronos. He looked at me triumphantly, then noticed everyone else. " So you all have been hiding here too? I should have known..." He stepped toward the others. I think Medusa recognized me, because she started to take off her sunglass and she was staring right at me. before she could, I quickly backed out of the room.

Annabeth jumped in front of me out of nowhere into Medusa's sight " NOT PERCY!" she yelled. I guess she didn't notice I was out of range. Starting at her legs, she slowly began to turn to stone. I guess Medusa's powers had weakened lately. Annabeth's whole legs were stone when Medusa put back her sunglasses. Annabeth fell. Behind me, Selena came up to Annabeth. " Help me Selena!" Annabeth yelled. Selena took one creeped out look at her and ran away. Pan came into came over and played atune in his reed pipes. Annabeths legs returned to normal. Medusa looked murderous. " Thanks Pan. Come on Annabeth!" Annabeth didn't get up. Pan was calming down Medusa, but I still wanted to get out of there. " Come on!" I urged. " No Percy, there's not enough time! Leave me, save yourself!" she yelled desperately. " but Annabeth, we've got at least ten minutes before Medusa's gonna defy Pan and get us. Probably more!"

"Save yourself Percy!"

"Well, if you're sure... meet you at your sleeping bag?"

"Tell Thalia she's awesome!"

" Thalia's dead Annabeth"

"Tell Chiron to keep his hooves shiny"

" Er... I'll pass."

" Tell Luke... tell Luke to stop helping Kronos!"

" Um Annabeth? I don't think Kronos would appreciate that, and as we are at his sleepover... I wouldn't talk."

" Tell Nico I love him!"

" Excuse me? What about me?!"

"And Percy... I'm breaking up with you"

It took a moment to register that. Then I realized that that meant I had no reason to stay here now. And besides, Medusa was getting out of hand. She had knocked Pan's pipes out of his hands, which really pissed him off. He stomped his hooves.

" See you later Annabeth!"

I ran away back to Kronos's apartment.

**Contest: If you would like to have your made up God/Goddess appear in my story, post the name and what it is the god(ess) of I will choose a winner and that person will have their god(ess) appear in my story AND in my new poll.**


	2. Scary Stories

**This chapter features the OC of the author Apollo's Child,** **who won the contest on the end of Chapter 1**: **Popius, the god of popcorn. For details about Popius, check out Apollo's Child's story titled, "The Myth of Popius".**

Chapter 2: Scary Stories

Annabeth's POV

I was annoyed at Percy for abandoning me back there with Medusa. Sure, I told him to run, but sheesh! He was supposed to be my boyfriend! How did he know it wasn't a test of trust or something? Anyway, Pan magically transported me back to the apartment just before Medusa took off her sunglasses, and now everyone was huddled around a flashlight, getting ready for scary stories. Kronos sat down with a bowl of popcorn in the circle beside Ethan Nakamura. "OK! So here's how this is gonna work. I will spin this flashlight, and whoever it shines on will start the story!" He announced, brandishing his scythe in the air enthusiastically and narrowly missing my head.

Kronos spun the flashlight. It circled twice and then landed on Rachel. She smiled happily, but before she could begin, Kronos snatched the flashlight, turned it towards him, and placed it down again in a split second. "Well would you look at that! It's my turn!" Kronos said hastily. Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Percy quickly put his hand over her mouth and gave her a warning look. Then he gestured towards the pile of dust that was Thalia. Rachel shook off Percy's hand but kept silent. I shot Percy a dirty look. Already picking a new girlfriend, Percy? I thought coldly. Percy gave me a meaningful glance and a shrug that quite plainly meant, "Hey! YOU broke up with me!"

I focused my attention back at Kronos, who placed the flashlight under his chin, casting a ghostly light across his face. And so he began, " Once in a high cloudy mountain, there lived twelve filthy gods and goddesses who thought they were awesome. They lived in riches and thought nothing of their relatives, the wonderful Titans. The Titans were brave and strong. The gods were lazy and rude. One day, one amazingly awesome Titan, by the name of Kronos , outwitted the gods and ruled mount Olympus. Then the lazy gods sent Kronos to Tartarus, and since that day Kronos' ghost has haunted mount Olympus and caused all kinds of destruction and all that cool stuff. And now, Kronos' is back from Tartarus, and is soon going to rule mount Olympus once more." Kronos finished, beaming at his audience. We all clapped. I leaned over to Nico, who was smirking, and whispered," Hey, at least he has an excuse. Gods and Titans have no imagination. They like to repeat history remember?" Nico rolled his eyes. "Sure. 'Cause a mortal Kronos would be so much more imaginative, right?" I frowned. What did he mean?

"Enough chit-chat! It's time for the next story! He spun the flashlight and then took a handful of popcorn. Just before he could pop it in his mouth, one kernel jumped out of his palm. It popped and grew larger until it was as tall as a human and as wide as an elephant. Everyone stepped back, shocked. There was a loud bang, and a leg appeared out of the bottom of the popcorn. Another bang, and the other leg appeared. Two more and a pair of arms jumped out. An ear-piercing pop sounded and a head appeared. Kronos' face was white. "P-P-Popius?!" The popcorn nodded. "I heard there was a party going on here! Why wasn't I invited? " Popius raised an eyebrow questioningly. " Uh…uh.. W-well, um… Y-you were!" Kronos stammered, and he made an invitation card appear in his hand and passed it reluctantly to Popius. " Now that's better!" Said Popius casually, ripping open the envelope and pulling out the card. As he read it, I edged over to Chiron and asked who this popcorn dude was. Chiron's face was almost as pale as Kronos'. "He is Popius, the god of popcorn, cornflakes, and almost everything else to do with corn. I-I accidentally crea" Chiron stopped. "It's nothing." He stuttered.


	3. Bedtime

Bed Time

Percy's POV

Once we had all settled down in our sleeping bags, it started to get boring. I was scared to go to sleep for fear of what Kronos might try… One look at that face gave me the feeling he had all kinds of tricks of his sleeve.

My fears were confirmed. The moment Annabeth started to snore, Kronos smiled and gestured for everyone to gather around. He conjured a bucket of water, filled with chunks of ice. I was about to object when Kronos dumped the entire bucket onto Annabeth. She woke with a start, and gasped, drenched in the icy water. Her hair was dripping and her lips already turned blue. Her teeth chattered and she looked, seething, at me. "Why did you let him?" she said, shivering. I rolled my eyes." I was gonna!" I used my powers to make her dry. Kronos turned his head to look at me. I slowly realized what I had done. I braced myself to turn to a pile of Percy-dust.


	4. Bedtime continued

Percy's POV

Kronos was seething. I had my eyes scrunched tight. I waited, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes. Popius had his hand on Kronos' shoulder, trying to calm him so he wouldn't blow me up. Fortunately, it worked. Kind of. Kronos was too scared to do anything against Popius' will. Kronos started to pat himself on the head while throwing a bean bag up and down with the other hand. Don't ask me where the bean bag came from. Me and Annabeth exchanged looks. Kronos started making strange whistling sounds and opened his eyes as wide as they could go. Popius mouthed the words, "Calming routine" Annabeth looked pretty disturbed by the calming routine, but I was just glad not to be a pile of dust.

When Kronos was finished, we all settled back into our sleeping bags. I was just falling asleep when a loud "rrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" jerked me into wakefulness. I looked towards Kronos' sleeping bag immediately and found him playing MarioKart with the volume turned all the way up. And that was enough for Kronos. He had somehow attached a large speaker to his DS to project the sound across the whole apartment. His little go-kart had made the noise. "GET AWAY, MORON!" Kronos yelled at the Donkey Kong character racing along beside him. He pointed his finger at the DS, and suddenly his go-kart turned into a huge tank, and he blew up Donkey-Kong. Kronos cackled. Beside me Harry mumbled, "Don't get between Kronos and his Mariokart." Wait, Harry? I turned to look at the person beside me and found Harry Potter himself, watching Kronos play MarioKart. "When did you get here?" I asked. "Just a moment ago. I flew here on my broom." That's when I noticed a Firebolt broom perched on the window sill. Popius crawled over to us. "Heya Harry!" He said heartily. He snapped a quick photo of Harry and me. An eerie voice echoed around us. "Giving out signed photos again are you Harry?" Harry groaned. "Lockhart?"

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please don't forget to review, and I have a contest-ish thing for you guys. Just review or PM me telling me if I should continue with more Harry Potter stuff, or stick to Percy Jackson. Anyone who does that will get a shout-out in the net chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
